


secrets i have held in my heart (are harder to hide than i thought)

by drain_rocks, Lania



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drain_rocks/pseuds/drain_rocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lania/pseuds/Lania
Summary: Die eigene Wohnung bringt mehr Probleme, als die drei ??? gedacht hätten und stellt sie vor einige Herausforderungen: Wie erklärt man beispielsweise seinen Eltern, warum drei Leute sich ein Schlafzimmer teilen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/1133475750/playlist/2lmW5rWEAuwhJOJUk1Wasv
> 
> Wir updaten jeden Freitag!

Justus, Peter und Bob lagen trotz des bereits verstrichenen Morgens noch alle im Bett. Es war Sonntag und sie hatten den kompletten gestrigen Tag dafür verwendet, all ihre Habseligkeiten in ihre neuen Wohnung zu schleppen und zu verteilen. Sie hatten es größtenteils alleine erledigt, weil sie ihren Eltern nicht erklären wollten, warum sie nur ein Schlafzimmer einrichten würden. Völlig erschöpft waren sie abends in ihr gemeinsames Bett gefallen und hatten einstimmig beschlossen, sich für den nächsten Tag keinen Wecker zu stellen.  
Peter war als einziger der drei bereits wach, wenn auch recht müde. Er lag in der Mitte des Bettes, Justus und Bob links und rechts neben ihm. Bob hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und war im Schlaf näher zu ihm gerutscht, nur um ihm jetzt geradewegs ins Ohr zu schnarchen. Auch Justus war nicht viel besser, der sich ebenfalls schnarchend auf seiner Seite des Bettes breit gemacht hatte.Peter seufzte gequält. Er liebte seine Kollegen wirklich abgöttisch, aber dieses ewige Geschnarche ging ihm doch gewaltig auf die Nerven. Er kniff in Justus nackte Hüfte, die unter seiner Bettdecke herausblitzte und schmunzelte, als der erste Detektiv stöhnte und sich langsam umdrehte. "Was soll denn das?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme, "Wie spät ist es?"  
"Du schnarchst", sagte Peter, anstatt ihm zu antworten. Justus schüttelte benommen den Kopf. "Das ist Bob." Dann drehte er sich gähnend zu Peter und ließ seinen Arm neben Bobs auf seine Hüfte fallen. Bevor Peter weiter diskutieren konnte, hatte Justus die Augen schon wieder zugemacht.  
Peter starrte an die Decke. Seine beiden Freunde schnarchten ihm munter ins Ohr und er beschloss im Stillen, dass nächstes mal einer der anderen in der Mitte liegen durfte. Abends hatte es ihm noch wie eine gute Idee erschienen, warm und geschützt zwischen Justus und Bob zu schlafen, aber niemand hatte ihn gewarnt, dass er gleichzeitig in der Falle saß. Er seufzte abermals. Bei seinem Glück würde ihn einer der beiden sicher einfach aus dem Bett schubsen, wenn er am Rand liegen würde. Probeweise versuchte er Bobs Arm zu bewegen, um vielleicht über ein Ende des Bettes hinausschlüpfen zu können, doch Bob brummte nur im Schlaf und festigte seinen Griff um Peter. Nachdem er noch einige Zeit lethargisch in der Hoffnung, wieder einschlafen zu können, die Zimmerdecke angestarrt hatte, versuchte er sich auf der anderen Seite zu befreien  
"Mensch Peter", jammerte Justus, als Peter gerade mit seinem Arm herumhantierte, "Lass mich schlafen."  
Jetzt regte sich auch Bob. Er setzte sich langsam auf, streckte sich genüsslich und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. "Guten Morgen!", gähnte er und strahlte die anderen beiden an, "Habt ihr auch so gut geschlafen? Ist es nicht schön, dass wir keine Feldbetten und Matratzen mehr unnötig auf und wieder abbauen müssen?"  
"Wie kann man nur so früh am Morgen schon so gut drauf sein?", brummte Justus von der Seite. Bob zuckte die Achseln. "Will jemand mit duschen?"  
Peter stöhnte. "Nimm am besten Justus mit, dann kann ich doch noch ein bisschen schlafen."  
"Ist alles okay mit dir Peter?", fragte Bob.  
"Mir geht's super, ich war letzte Nacht nur zwischen zwei Kreissägen eingepfercht, das ist alles", murmelte Peter, der sich schon wieder in die Decken gekuschelt hatte, die Justus und Bob soeben verlassen hatten.

"Ich finde, wir sollten was machen", sagte Bob, als er und Justus sich unter der Dusche abseiften.  
"Bob, es ist noch viel zu früh für-", begann Justus, doch Bob unterbrach ihn mit einem sanften Knuff in die Seite.  
"Ich meinte für Peter. Frühstück im Bett oder so", sagte er lachend. "Dass du auch immer nur an das eine denkst."  
Immer noch lachend gab er Justus einen Kuss und stellte sich dann unter das warme Wasser, während Justus ihn mit roten Ohren böse anfunkelte.

Der Geruch von frischem Kaffee, Pfannkuchen und ein sanfter Kuss rissen Peter wenig später aus dem Schlaf. Er gähnte herzhaft.Neben ihm senkte sich die Matratze und Justus küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. "Aufwachen, Zweiter. Deine beiden Kreissägen haben Frühstück gemacht."  
"Mmmh, Pfannkuchen?", fragte Peter verschlafen und wühlte sich aus den Decken.

"Wow Jungs, ihr habt euch ja richtig Mühe gegeben."  
"Wir hatten auch allen Anlass dazu!", erklärte Justus, "Schließlich ist das unser erstes Frühstück in unserer eigenen Wohnung."  
"Und wir hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil wir dich mal wieder wachgehalten haben."  
"Das solltet ihr auch haben!", lachte Peter, "Es war wirklich grauenhaft heute Nacht."  
Er schnappte sich einen der Pfannkuchen und biss hinein.  
"Die sind wirklich gut!", rief er und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen in die Kissen sinken. "Das dürft ihr gern jeden Morgen machen."  
"Träum weiter", sagte Justus und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Aber mal im Ernst, Kollegen", sagte Peter. "Heute Nacht darf jemand anders in der Mitte schlafen."  
"Schlimmer als unser altes Schlafarrangement kann es nicht gewesen sein", meinte Bob. Auch er bediente sich an den Pfannkuchen und gesellte sich zu den anderen beiden aufs Bett. "Ich finde unser Bett ziemlich gemütlich."  
Peter lächelte seine beiden Freunde schief an. "Gemütlich ist es ja auch. Vor allem weil es unser Bett ist." Er beugte sich zu Justus und küsste ihn, bis ihm die Luft wegblieb und Bob ungeduldig an Peters T-Shirt zupfte.  
"Was denn?", murmelte Peter gegen Justus Lippen. Als er mit ihm fertig war, drehte er sich zu Bob. Der schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, mit wem er jetzt lieber knutschen wollte. Peter nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, vor allem, weil Justus sie aus halb geöffneten Augen anschaute.  
Peter hatte gerade angefangen, Justus nebenbei ein ganz klein wenig zu befummeln, als es an der Tür klingelte und die drei erschrocken auseinander fuhren.  
"Mist!", sagte Justus, "Wer zum Teufel ist das?"  
"Gehen wir hin?"  
Bob blickte an sich hinunter. Sein Blick wanderte zu Peter, dann zu Justus. Eigentlich war keiner von ihnen in der Lage die Tür zu öffnen. Es klingelte nochmal.  
"Okay", sagte Peter und stand auf. "Ich geh hin."  
Hastig kletterte er aus dem Bett und weiter zur Haustür. Er öffnete die Tür und-  
"Ach, hallo, Mathilda, Titus. Das ist ja eine Überraschung."  
Justus wurde blass und fiel beinahe vom Bett bei dem Versuch, so schnell wie möglich aufzustehen. Ohne zu zögern folgte Bob ihm in den Flur.  
"Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Justus und trat an Peters Seite, um seine Tante davon abzuhalten, weiter in die Wohnung vordringen zu können.  
"Wir dachten uns, wir kommen dich besuchen und bringen Kuchen mit", sagte Tante Mathilda freudestrahlend und musterte Justus eingehend. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Peter, der inzwischen mehr als nur rote Ohren hatte und schließlich zu Bob, der hinter den beiden möglichst unauffällig an der Wand lehnte.  
"Stören wir?", fragte sie und allen dreien rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Justus fand seine Stimme als erster wieder.  
"Nein, aber wir sind grad eben erst aufgewacht, Tante Mathilda. Wir hatten gestern einen wirklich langen Tag und wollten heute erstmal einfach nur entspannen, weißt du?", sagte er. "Nett von euch, dass ihr uns besuchen wollt, ehrlich, aber heute ist es wirklich schlecht. Ich würde mich mehr freuen, wenn ihr einen Tag vorbeischaut, wenn ich nicht völlig übermüdet bin und die Wohnung auch etwas aufgeräumter ist.“  
„Wir könnten euch ja noch ein wenig helfen!“  
„Oh nein“, sagte Justus. Peter schüttelte neben ihm energisch den Kopf und auch Bob stammelte so etwas wie „Nicht nötig, äh, danke, nein.“  
Justus räusperte sich. „Wir würden das schon gerne alleine machen. Ist ja schließlich auch unsere Wohnung.“  
Mathilda nickte. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich würde ja wahrscheinlich auch keine Gäste in eine unfertige Wohnung lassen.“ Sie versuchte trotzdem, zwischen Justus und Peter hindurch ein paar Blicke zu erhaschen. „Wie sieht es denn nächste Woche aus?"  
„Ich ruf euch an.“ Justus wollte auf keinen Fall ein genaues Datum festlegen. Seine Tante nickte. Sie umarmte ihn und hatte sich schon halb zum gehen umgedreht, als sie stockte. „Was hast du denn da?“  
Justus wurde bleich. Soweit er wusste, hatte er keine Knutschflecken. Vielleicht hatten Peters Bartstoppeln vorhin eine Stelle hinterlassen? Tante Mathilda Strecke ihre Hände aus- und griff an ihm vorbei. Da wurde Justus schlagartig klar, was sie gesehen haben musste. Bob sog hinter ihm scharf Luft ein. Er war anscheinend zum gleichen Schluss gekommen.  
Tatsächlich hatte Mathilda inzwischen Peters Handgelenke ergriffen und begutachtete gerade die bläulichen Abdrücke, die dort zu sehen waren.  
"Peter, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Peter war feuerrot im Gesicht und ganz offensichtlich nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen, doch Bob eilte ihm zu Hilfe.  
"Das ist beim letzten Fall passiert", sagte er und setzte eine, wie er hoffte, entschuldigende Miene auf. "Wir haben nichts erzählt, weil wir nicht wollten, dass du dir zu viele Sorgen machst."  
Justus nickte. Sein Gesicht hatte eine leicht käsige Farbe angenommen und er fühlte sich nicht im Stande, etwas hinzuzufügen. Seine Tante runzelte die Stirn. „Wurdest du etwa gefesselt?"  
"Ja?", sagte Peter und klang dabei selbst in seinen Ohren drei Oktaven zu hoch. Er spürte, dass seine Hände zitterten und hoffte inständig, dass Tante Mathilda ist nicht bemerkte.  
"Ihr Jungs müsst einfach vorsichtiger sein", sagte Tante Mathilda und ließ Peters Handgelenk los, um die Hände in die Hüften zu stemmen. "Ich sag euch das schon seit Jahren!"  
Onkel Titus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und reichte Justus den Kuchen, den er die ganz Zeit gehalten hatte, während er das Debakel vor sich beobachtet hatte.  
"Lass gut sein, Mathilda. Die Jungs wissen schon, was sie tun", sagte er und warf Justus einen kurzen Blick zu. "Na komm, lass uns losfahren, wir halten die drei grade nur auf."  
Als die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss gefallen war, konnte sich Justus nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten.  
“Das war knapp", sagte er und Peter rieb sich die Handgelenke. „Daran hab ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht.“  
Justus setzte sich auf den Boden.  
“Wir müssen uns echt noch was einfallen lassen.“  
Auch Bob ließ sich langsam an der Wand herunterrutschen.  
„Hast du gesehen, wie dein Onkel dich angeguckt hat?“  
„Nein. Wieso?“  
„Der weiß Bescheid, Just. Er hat nur einen Blick auf Peters Handgelenke geworfen und dich dann so komisch angeguckt.“  
„Um Himmels Willen!“ Justus rappelte sich auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.  
„Naja“, warf Peter ein, „Er weiß ja nicht, dass ihr das gewesen seid.“  
„Ich will euch ja nicht stressen, aber so wie er Justus angeguckt hat… Vielleicht hätte er es nicht gemerkt, wenn wir uns alle normal verhalten hätten. Aber naja. Justus war kreidebleich - und ist auch immer noch - und du Peter hast keinen Ton gesagt. Ich wette, dass du aussahst wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.“ Bob lachte leise. „Das Verhalten schrie förmlich ‚Diese Abdrücke sind nicht bei einem Fall entstanden!‘"  
„Oh nein. Onkel Titus… Ich hoffe er sagt nichts zu meiner Tante!“  
Jetzt lachte auch Peter. „Stell dir die Konversation doch mal vor! Köstlich.“  
„Hält sich in Grenzen.“ Das Grinsen konnte Justus sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen. Bob rappelte sich langsam wieder vom Boden hoch und Peter streckte Justus auffordernd seine Hände entgegen. Als er sich hochzog achtete Justus darauf, ein wenig in die Male an seinen Handgelenken zu drücken. Peter erschauderte.Es kam zwar nicht oft vor, dass er solche Spuren von ihren nächtlichen Eskapaden mit sich herum trug aber Justus wusste natürlich ganz genau, dass Peter an diesen Stellen besonders gerne berührt wurde.  
"Du machst mich echt fertig, Erster."  
Justus grinste und küsste erst Peter und dann Bob.  
"Immer gerne", sagte er und wandte sich ab. "Ich geh jetzt wieder ins Bett, da warten noch ein paar Pfannkuchen auf mich."


	2. Chapter 2

"Justus!"  
Onkel Titus Stimme hallte über den Schrottplatz zu Justus, Peter und Bob herüber, als sie einige Tage später gerade einen Haufen Gerümpel begutachteten. Justus warf seinen Kollegen einen leicht bangen Blick zu, bevor er sich zu seinem Onkel begab.  
"Was ist denn los, Onkel Titus? Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"  
"Das nicht, Junge. Ich, äh-" Sein Onkel räusperte sich, "Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um Peter."  
"Sorgen um Peter?", wiederholte Justus und runzelte die Stirn. Sein Onkel nickte.  
"Ja, weißt du, als wir euch besuchen wollten. Diese Abdrücke an Peters Handgelenken- Ihr hattet doch in letzter Zeit gar keinen Fall!"  
Justus schluckte und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da stoppte Titus ihn auch schon wieder.  
"Du brauchst gar nichts dazu sagen. Ich wollte nur fragen- also, weiß Bob denn was er tut? Sowas kann ganz schön gefährlich werden! Nicht dass Peter irgendwann mal irgendwelche-" Titus betrachtete interessiert eine alte Holztür, die an einen Schrottberg gelehnt war, "Körperteile absterben. Wegen der Blutzufuhr."  
"Oh Gott", sagte Justus.  
"Ja, das war auch mein erster Gedanke", sagte Onkel Titus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde es den beiden ja selber sagen, aber das wäre dann doch etwas unangenehm, meinst du nicht?"  
"Ziemlich", murmelte Justus. Er hatte das starke Bedürfnis in einem Loch im Boden zu versinken. Sein Onkel Titus deutete seinen Gesichtsausdruck allerdings nicht ganz richtig.  
"Das muss nicht einfach für dich sein, Justus. Ich meine, ihr seid alle Freunde und ihr wohnt zusammen, also, da bleibt sicher nicht viel... privat."  
Justus nickte stumm und versuchte seinem Onkel möglichst nicht ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er bekam noch einen kräftigen Klaps auf die Schulter und Titus sagte "Lass dich nicht unterkriegen!", dann stand Justus alleine und verwirrt in der Ecke des Schrottplatzes.  
Nachdem er ein paar mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, machte er sich wieder auf den weg zu Peter und Bob. Die beiden waren mit der Arbeit kein Stück weitergekommen. Stattdessen konnte Justus Peter schon bevor er um die Ecke gebogen war kreischen hören.  
Bob hatte sich den Wasserschlauch geschnappt, der eigentlich zum Säubern des Hofes gedacht war und zielte damit lachend genau auf Peter, der sich schreiend hinter diversen alten Kühlschränken und Gegenständen versteckte, um dem kalten Wasser zu entkommen.  
"Das ist nicht fair, Bob!", rief Peter und warf mit Schrauben nach ihm, verfehlte seinen Angreifer jedoch um Längen.Justus blieb stehen und beobachtete die beiden - allerdings nicht unauffällig genug, denn kurz darauf traf ihn eine verrostete Schraube am Arm. Auf sein empörtes "Aua!" hin richtete auch Bob seine Waffe auf ihn.  
"Hey!", rief Justus und versuchte sich zu verstecken, "Ihr seid schreckliche Freunde, wisst ihr das?"  
"Ja!", antworteten Peter und Bob gleichzeitig. Bob hielt den Schlauch noch so lange auf Justus gerichtet bis er komplett durchnässt war, dann bekam Peter, der gerade aus seinem Versteck gekommen war noch eine Dusche und dann legte Bob netterweise den Schlauch aus der Hand. Justus und Peter tauschten einen Blick aus.  
"Ach Bob", säuselte Justus. Peter machte Kussgeräusche. Gemeinsam kesselten sie Bob ein und schlossen ihn dann in die Arme. Bob versuchte sich zu wehren, aber nach kurzer Zeit war auch er nass.  
"Was wollte dein Onkel denn von dir?", fragte Peter, während er sein triefendes T-Shirt aus wrang. Schlagartig hatte Justus wieder das Bedürfnis zu weinen oder zu lachen. Oder am liebsten gleich vom Erdboden verschluckt zu werden.  
"Just? Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Mein Onkel glaubt, dass, äh, also er ist der Meinung, dass ihr beiden zusammen seid und hat mich gefragt ob du, Bob, denn auch weißt was du tust. Wegen Peters Handgelenken."  
Bob prustete los. "Und dann hast du ihm bestimmt gleich gesagt, dass du ja derjenige bist, der Peter immer so schön verschnürt und du ganz genau weißt, was du da tust."  
"Na sicher. Ich hab ihm angeboten, das gleich mal an dir zu demonstrieren!"  
Peter fröstelte. "Können wir vielleicht in die Zentrale gehen? Ich brauch trockene Klamotten."  
"Ich würde sowieso gerne mal mit euch reden", nickte Justus und ging voran. Bob und Peter wechselten einen besorgten Blick und folgten Justus. Als sie sich aus ihren durchnässten Klamotten geschält und wieder angezogen hatten, nahm Justus geschäftig am Schreibtisch Platz.  
"Wir müssen unbedingt über die Wohnung reden."  
"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Peter.   
Justus räusperte sich. "Was ich damit meine, ist dass wir uns nicht genug Gedanken gemacht haben. Früher oder später müssen wir unsere Eltern zu uns einladen. Oder Freunde. Und ausser wir wollen jetzt doch allen von unserer Beziehung erzählen, müssen wir uns dafür etwas einfallen lassen."  
Bob wirkte beunruhigt. "Was schlägst du vor?"  
"Am besten wäre es natürlich, wenn wir uns noch zwei Schlafzimmer einrichten würden, aber dazu haben wir weder die Kapazitäten, noch den tatsächlichen Nutzen."  
Er kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum, schien jedoch zu keiner Lösung zu kommen.  
"Wie wärs", meldete sich jetzt Peter zu Wort. "Wenn wir nur unser Wohnzimmer ein wenig umfunktionieren?"  
"Hm, das wäre eine Möglichkeit- dann hätten wir ja immerhin schon zwei Schlafzimmer. Jedenfalls wenn Besuch kommt. Und weiter?"  
"Naja, je nachdem wer zu Besuch kommt, kann einer von uns so tun als ob es sein Zimmer ist", sagte Peter.  
"Und dass das andere Zimmer den anderen beiden gehört?", fragte Bob und grinste. "Das könnte klappen."  
Justus nickte. "Dann müssen wir nur noch Acht geben, dass sich die Besuche nicht überschneiden. Aber der Plan könnte funktionieren, Onkel Titus scheint ja ohnehin schon zu denken, dass nur ihr beiden ein Paar wärt."  
"Dann können wir das ja an ihnen am besten gleich ausprobieren."

Unruhig lief Justus im Flur auf und ab. Tante und Onkel sollten in einer halben Stunden in ihrer Wohnung eintreffen und Justus war ganz flau im Magen. Sie hatten zwar versucht das Wohnzimmer so glaubwürdig wie möglich herzurichten, aber trotzdem konnte er die Panik nicht ganz aus seinem Kopf verbannen.  
"Mensch Just, jetzt setz dich doch mal. Du machst mich auch schon ganz nervös", rief Peter vom Sofa aus. Justus hielt kurz inne, warf Peter einen bösen Blick zu und setzte seinen Weg dann fort. Jetzt steckte auch Bob seinen Kopf aus der Küchentür  
"Wir sind Meister der Täuschung!", sagte er mit einer dramatischen Handbewegung, "Also mach dir keine Sorgen. Mach dich lieber nützlich und deck den Tisch auf."

Als es endlich an der Tür klingelte, war Justus ein nervliches Wrack. Nachdem er beim Tisch decken einen Teller runtergeschmissen hatte, hatte Peter ihn auf's Sofa verbannt. Dort saß er trotz des Klingelns wie angewurzelt und weigerte sich, die Tür zu öffnen. Bob schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Justus, reiß dich zusammen! Das wird schon werden."  
Justus vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Das war die schlechteste Idee die wir jemals hatten!"  
"Na komm, hör auf zu jammern."  
Bob zog Justus vom Sofa hoch und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Hop Hop!"  
Widerwillig schlurfte Justus zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
"Hallo, Justus!" Tante Mathilda drückte ihn an sich und Justus hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht spürte, wie schnell sein Herz schlug.  
"Hallo, Tante Mathilda", sagte Justus und war froh, dass seine Stimme recht normal klang. Auch Bob und Peter begrüßten sie und Justus entging nicht, dass sie Peters Handgelenke noch einmal unauffällig unter die Lupe nahm. Gleich darauf schob sich Tante Mathilda an ihnen vorbei, um sich genauer in der Wohnung umzusehen. Zielstrebig steuerte sie als erstes ins Schlafzimmer und Justus hatte das Gefühl gleich ohnmächtig zu werden.  
"Wer von euch schläft denn hier?", fragte sie und Peter trat sofort vor.  
"Bob und ich", sagte er und grinste ein wenig verlegen.  
Mathilda nickte und warf Titus, der noch neben Justus im Flur stand einen Blick zu.  
"Ja, gefällt mir. Sehr hübsch."  
Justus runzelte die Stirn. Das war so ungefähr das Letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte.  
"Und dein Zimmer, Justus?"  
"Das da vorne ist meins, Tante Mathilda." Justus deutete auf das Wohnzimmer. Mathilda öffnete die Tür und begann das Zimmer zu inspizieren. "Ganz schön groß. Ist das ein Sofa?"  
Justus nickte. "Ein Schlafsofa."  
"Hast du nicht dieses riesige Bett vom Schrottplatz mitgenommen?"  
„Äh, das haben wir bekommen", warf Bob ein. Tante Mathilda sah nicht sehr zufrieden aus.  
"Ist das denn bequem? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du dir ein Bett hinstellen würdest?", fragte sie und Justus versuchte so schnell er konnte zu denken.  
"Also, es ist bequem", sagte er. "Und außerdem außerordentlich praktisch, wenn wir Besuch bekommen oder mal alle zusammensitzen wollen."  
Peter und Bob nickten. "Genau."  
"Hm, na wenn ihr meint." Tante Mathilda schien nicht sonderlich überzeugt zu sein. Sie inspizierte der Vollständigkeit halber die Küche (und hielt ihnen beim Anblick des Inhalts ihres Kühlschranks einen Vortrag über gesunde und ausgewogene Ernährung) und warf sogar noch einen kurzen Blick ins Badezimmer.  
"Na gut", war ihr Fazit, "Wir haben Kuchen mitgebracht."  
Justus konnte gerade noch ein erleichtertes Seufzen unterdrücken und Peter atmete hörbar aus.

"Na das hat doch prima geklappt, Kollegen!", sagte Peter, als die Tür hinter Titus und Mathilda ins Schloss gefallen war. Justus runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß nicht, Zweiter. Ich bin nicht überzeugt."  
"Ich sag's euch, Tante Mathilda ahnt etwas. So wie sie sich umgeguckt hat und die Fragen, die sie gestellt hat... Es würde mich auf jeden Fall nicht wundern", sagte Bob.  
"Könnt ihr nicht einmal positiv denken?", jammerte Peter und Justus zog ihn zu sich, um ihn an der Schläfe zu küssen.  
"Dafür haben wir doch dich."  
Peter verdrehte nur die Augen und machte sich daran, das benutzte Geschirr in die Küche zu räumen.  
"Warum sollte sie überhaupt was ahnen?", rief er ihnen aus der Küche über das Geräusch von Geschirrgeklapper und laufendem Wasser zu, "Ich wette sie weiß nicht mal, dass es unsere Art von Beziehung überhaupt gibt."  
Justus gesellte sich zu Peter in die Küche und trocknete die Teller ab.  
"Naja, auch wenn sie nicht weiß, wie sie es nennen soll heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht Verdacht schöpfen kann", sagte Justus.  
Bob nahm Justus den Teller ab und verstaute ihn im Schrank.  
"Justus hat Recht, aber andererseits: Was können wir schon tun?", fragte Bob. "Es hilft nichts, wenn wir uns jetzt deswegen fertig machen."  
"Wollen wir nicht doch nochmal darüber reden, ob wir es zumindest unseren Eltern einfach sagen? Es wäre um einiges einfacher und dieses elende Versteckspiel hätte auch endlich ein Ende." Peter reichte Justus den nächsten Teller und schaute seine beiden Freunde erwartungsvoll an.  
Justus verzog das Gesicht und zuckte die Schultern.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", meinte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bob seufzte.  
"Das ist keine Entscheidung, die wir jetzt sofort treffen müssen, oder? Wir können ja alle mal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken und morgen wieder drüber reden. Ich würde heute gerne einfach nur noch entspannen."

Es war Peter, der am nächsten Abend beim Essen das Wort ergriff. "Also ich hab mir heute bei der Arbeit noch einmal gründlich Gedanken gemacht. Ich würde meinen Eltern gerne von uns erzählen- mir ist es aber natürlich auch recht, wenn ihr das nicht wollt, oder zumindest euren Familien weiter nichts sagt."  
"Wenn dann sollten wir es allen sagen, finde ich", meinte Bob und füllte sich beiläufig noch Soße auf seinen Teller. Justus knetete abwesend seine unterlippe und Bob warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. "Wir müssen aber nicht, Just."  
"Ich denke nach", antwortete Justus knapp, seinen Blick auf den Teller gesenkt.  
Sie aßen eine Zeit lang schweigend, bis Peter seufzte und die Hände ausbreitete.  
"Ich will euch jetzt nicht zu einer Entscheidung drängen, wirklich. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass diese ewige Geheimhaltung noch lange gut geht. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, wie wir das bisher durchgehalten haben."  
"Es war ja schon öfter als einmal knapp", meinte Bob nachdenklich. "Ehrlich gesagt würde ich meinen Eltern lieber selbst sagen, als dass sie uns entweder eines Tages erwischen oder es von anderen hören, die uns durchschaut haben."  
Justus schwieg. Besorgt warfen sich Peter und Bob einen Blick zu.  
"Ich verstehe, dass dir das Sorgen macht, Justus", sagte Peter und griff nach Justus Hand. "Wie gesagt, ich will dich oder Bob zu nichts drängen."  
"Ihr habt ja Recht", sagte Justus schließlich, auch wenn er nicht sonderlich begeistert aussah. "Es wäre nicht fair, wenn sie es von anderen erfahren."  
"Wir können ja mit meinen Eltern anfangen, ich glaube die verkraften das ganz gut", mischte Peter sich wieder ein. Trotz seinen Worten war ihm allerdings etwas mulmig zumute. Seine Mutter machte ihm weniger Sorgen, allerdings wusste er nicht so recht, wie er seinen Vater einschätzen sollte. Als Journalist war er eigentlich ziemlich weltoffen, aber offen genug für so eine Bombe? Peter versuchte positiv zu bleiben, schließlich musste es ja einer von ihnen sein. Bob schien sein Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen zu sein, denn er warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.  
"Es wird schon werden. Wir müssen es ihnen ja nicht gleich morgen sagen. Wie bereiten sie langsam darauf vor, dann müssen wir nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen", sagte Bob und griff nach Justus anderer Hand. "Das wird schon."  
"Ihr seid so optimistisch", sagte Justus.  
"Glaub mir, ich finde das Ganze mehr als nur ein bisschen beängstigend, aber ich will euch - uns - nicht mein ganzen Leben geheim halten", sagte Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

Peters Eltern freuten sich, als sich die drei für das Wochenende zum Kaffee ankündigten. Peter geriet jedoch auf der Autofahrt ganz schön ins Schwitzen. Als sie schließlich zu dritt auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer der Shaws saßen, war Peter kreidebleich und brachte kein Wort heraus. Bob musterte ihn besorgt und führte hinter seinem Rücken mehrere stumme Konversationen mit Justus.  
Nachdem Peters Eltern die Szene einige Minuten stumm beobachtet hatten, schaltete sich schließlich Mrs. Shaw ein.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"  
Peter zuckte leicht zusammen und räusperte sich mehrmals.  
"Wir müssen euch was sagen", begann er zögerlich, "Also eigentlich sind es mehrere Dinge."   
“Stimmt irgendwas nicht?”, fragte Mrs. Shaw, die sich besorgt zu Peter vorbeugte. Justus hätte allerdings schwören können, auch ein gewisses Blitzen in ihren Augen sehen zu können. “Du weißt, dass du mit uns über alles reden kannst, Peter.”   
“Ja, natürlich.” Er holte tief Luft. “Manche Dinge sind halt nicht so einfach zu erklären. Deshalb haben wir es auch bis jetzt nicht getan.”   
Er wechselte einen letzten Blick mit Justus und Bob und versuchte seine Hände ruhig zu halten, die in seinem Schoß ein wenig zitterten.   
“Also, wir drei. Ähm, also Justus, Bob und ich. Wir sind ähm… zusammen?”  
Peters Eltern tauschten einen Blick. “Ist das eine Frage?”   
“Nein?”   
Mr. Shaw seufzte.   
“Also, was du uns versuchst zu sagen ist, dass ihr drei in einer Beziehung seid?”  
Peter fing an wild zu gestikulieren, sodass Justus sich einschalten musste.  
“Ja, genau. Das klingt vielleicht anfangs etwas seltsam und sogar abwegig, aber für uns funktioniert das schon seit einer Weile ziemlich gut.”   
“Eine Weile?”, fragte Mrs. Shaw.   
“Ich hätte es euch ja schon früher gesagt, aber es war nicht so einfach”, sagte Peter und sah seine Mutter entschuldigend an.   
“Wie lange geht das denn schon so?”, hakte jetzt Peters Vater nach.  
“Um ehrlich zu sein”, begann Justus und räusperte sich, “Schon die letzten drei Jahre.”  
“Drei Jahre?! Und das habt ihr so lange vor uns geheim gehalten?”  
“Es war wirklich schwierig für mich - für uns alle- euch alle zu belügen aber wir wussten ja auch nicht wie ihr reagiert”, versuchte Peter sich zu erklären, “aber jetzt wo wir auch zusammen wohnen…”  
“Ich hab mir ja immer gedacht, dass da vielleicht was zwischen euch ist, aber ich dachte nicht, dass es euch alle drei betrifft oder dass du mir das nicht erzählen würdest.”  
“Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass Justus das dritte Rad am Wagen ist”, meinte Mr. Shaw mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Justus, “Aber ihr müsst mir das nochmal erklären. Also ihr seid jetzt sozusagen ein Paar- nur mit drei Leuten? Ist da niemand eifersüchtig?”  
Justus stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab. “Nein. Also doch, es ist natürlich schwieriger als eine normale, monogame Beziehung zu navigieren und es gibt auch immer mal wieder Reibungspunkte, aber das Gute an unserer Beziehung ist, dass wir jegliche Schwierigkeiten sehr intensiv besprechen und klären müssen. Wir haben ganz am Anfang direkt klare Regeln- oder eher Richtlinien aufgestellt und damit hat es bisher auch immer gut funktioniert.”  
Peter und Bob nickten bekräftigtend.  
“Also mir ist es ja eigentlich nur wichtig, dass du - oder besser ihr alle drei - glücklich seid”, sagte Mrs. Shaw und sah von einem zum anderen.   
“Sehr glücklich”, bestätigte Peter und lächelte Justus und Bob an.  
Peters Eltern zuckten daraufhin bloß noch die Schultern und wechselten das Thema, um ausgiebig über die neu eingezogenen Nachbarn zu tratschen.

“Das lief doch ganz gut oder?”, fragte Bob als sie einige Zeit später endlich wieder in ihrer Wohnung waren.   
“Hätte wohl schlimmer sein können”, sagte Justus und ließ sich seufzend auf dem Sofa nieder. Peter und Bob gesellten sich zu ihm und nahmen zu beiden Seiten von Justus platz.   
“Ach, nun komm schon, Erster.” Peter lehnt sich gegen Justus. “Ich finde es lief wirklich gut. Kaum peinliche Fragen und ich glaube, meine Mutter war mehr darüber schockiert, dass das schon seit drei Jahren geht, als dass wir überhaupt zusammen sind.”  
“Ja, richtig”, murmelte Justus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
Peter streckte sich genüsslich und legte dann einen Arm um Justus.   
Bob gähnte. “Ich glaube ich rufe meine Eltern lieber an. Ich hab keine Lust auf noch so einen Nachmittag.”   
Er stand auf und suchte nach dem Telefon. Als er es zwischen alten Tageszeitungen gefunden hatte, verschwand er in die Küche. Er spürte wie seine Hände leicht bebten, als er die Nummer seiner Eltern wählte. 

Im Wohnzimmer konnten Justus und Peter nur Fetzen des Gesprächs mithören. Sie warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu, während Bob mit seiner Mutter telefonierte.   
“Bob scheint ja nicht groß zu Wort zu kommen”, meinte Peter nachdem sie Bob zum fünften Mal “Ja, Mama” sagen hörten.  
“Mrs. Andrews redet eben gerne. Das wird wohl auch der Grund dafür sein, dass er sie lieber anruft.”  
Als Bob zehn Minuten später immer noch in der Küche stand und leise mit seiner Mutter sprach, gaben Justus und Peter es auf, lauschen zu wollen.  
Justus griff sich wahllos eine der Zeitschriften, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag und blätterte darin herum und Peter lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er war gerade zu den beruhigenden Hintergrundgeräuschen um ihn herum eingedöst, da ließ Bob sich stöhnend neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen.  
“Und?”, fragte Justus und lehnte sich in Bobs Richtung, “Was hat sie gesagt? Bist du überhaupt zu Wort gekommen?”  
Bob fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. “Also meine Mutter ist von uns gar nicht überzeugt. Um sie zu zitieren: ‘Robert, ich glaube du machst einen riesigen Fehler! Wenn sich das erst rumspricht, was sollen dann die Leute denken?’”  
Justus legte den Arm um ihn und küsste ihn aufmunternd auf die Wange.  
“Außerdem ist sie jetzt sehr enttäuscht, dass sie keine Enkelkinder bekommen wird.”  
“Dass Enkelkinder bei dir so oder so nicht in Frage kommen hat sie wohl noch nicht mitbekommen, oder?”, schaltete sich jetzt Peter ein.   
“Stimmt”, fügte Justus hinzu, “Deine Eltern wissen doch schon lange, dass du schwul bist.”  
Bob seufzte nur und zuckte die Schultern. “Naja, vielleicht wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben? Wer weiß. Das schlimmste an dem Gespräch war eigentlich, als sie versuchte mir entweder pikante Details zu entlocken oder mich aufzuklären. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was das sollte.” Er lachte nervös. “Auf jeden Fall hat sie am Ende trotz allem betont, dass die Hauptsache ist, dass ich glücklich bin.”  
“Was anderes hätte ich von deiner Mutter auch nicht erwartet”, sagte Justus, “Was ist mit deinem Vater? Wird sie es ihm sagen oder musst du nochmal anrufen?”  
“Weiß nicht”, grummelte Bob und rieb sich den Bauch. “Ich will mir darüber jetzt erstmal keine Gedanken machen. Ich finde, wir haben heute genug getan. Wollen wir Pizza bestellen?”  
“Au ja!” Peter war direkt aufgesprungen, um seinen Laptop aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen. Justus und Bob konnten ihn auf dem Weg schon über mögliche Beläge sinnieren hören.   
Justus drückte Bob enger an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich.   
“Ich bin stolz auf dich. Ihr seid beide so mutig. Ich weiß, wenn ich ehrlich bin, gar nicht, wie ich Titus und Mathilda das alles beibringen soll.”  
“Das wird schon, Erster. Mach dir jetzt keinen Kopf, das eilt ja nicht.”  
Langsam begann Bob damit, Justus Haare zu kraulen. Es war nicht schwer zu sehen, dass Justus sich dagegen sträubte, seiner Tante und seinem Onkel von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen. Während Peter mit seinem Laptop wiederkam und sich geschäftig auf den Boden setzte, um Pizza zu bestellen, knetete Justus unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
“Alle wie immer?”, fragte Peter vom Boden und die anderen beiden nickten.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn tippte Peter die notwendigen Infos ein und begann dann allem Anschein nach, interessiert im Netz zu surfen. Bob nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Justus leise noch etwas auszuquetschen.   
“Meinst du nicht, dass Titus und Mathilda Verständnis für uns haben?”, fragte er vorsichtig, woraufhin er von Justus nur ein müdes Lächeln erntete.  
“Das ist es nicht. Oder vielleicht doch, ich weiß es nicht. Ich will sie nicht enttäuschen, weißt du?”   
Peter streckte seine Hand nach Justus Knie aus und tätschelte sie.   
“Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden dir dafür den Kopf abreißen werden”, meinte Peter ernst. “Sie werden sicher genauso reagieren wie meine Eltern.”  
“Bei den beiden würde es mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wundern, wenn sie den Braten vielleicht schon riechen”, sagte Bob und drückte Justus an sich, als dieser alles andere als glücklich aussah. “Ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach für dich wird, aber wir sind ja bei dir.”   
“Danke ihr zwei. Ich denk nochmal drüber nach. Ich möchte ja auch, dass sie es endlich wissen.”  
“Keine Geheimnisse mehr, das wird mal eine nette Abwechslung sein”, sagte Bob.


	4. Chapter 4

Obwohl Justus sich davor drückte ein Treffen mit Tante und Onkel zu vereinbaren, kam es bald zur Stunde der Wahrheit: Mathilda und Titus statteten den Dreien eines Abends einen weiteren unangekündigten Besuch ab.  
Justus, Peter und Bob saßen gerade nach getaner Arbeit zusammengekuschelt unter ihrer Bettdecke auf dem Sofa und schauten (zu Peters Unmut) einen Horrorfilm, als es klingelte.  
„Ach nö, wer stört uns denn um diese Uhrzeit?“, stöhnte Bob und suchte die Fernbedienung, um den Film zu pausieren.  
„Es ist ja erst halb acht“, meinte Justus und rappelte sich auf, „Ich geh hin. Bestimmt nur ein Nachbar, der sich Mehl leihen will.“  
Als jedoch seine Tante und sein Onkel vor der Tür standen, rutschte Justus das Herz in die Hose.  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?“  
„Na, na, Justus, was ist das denn für eine Begrüßung? Freust du dich nicht, uns zu sehen?“  
Mathilda stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte Justus an.  
„Entschuldige, Tante. Kommt rein.“  
Justus schlurfte vor Titus und Mathilda ins Wohnzimmer, wo Peter und Bob nach wie vor händchenhaltend auf dem Sofa herumlümmelten und gespannt auf Bobs Handy starrten.  
Peter hob rücklings die Decke etwas hoch. „Komm bloß wieder unter die Decke, Just. Du musst dir dieses bescheuerte Katzenvideo angucken, warte. Bob, gib mir mal dein-“  
Peter verlor spontan die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, als er Titus und Mathildas verwirrte Gesichter hinter Justus hochrotem Kopf hervor blicken sah. „Ähm. Oh. Hallo.“  
„Was geht denn hier vor?“, fragte Mathilda und sah verwirrt von Peter und Bob zu Justus.  
„Ja, also …“ Justus räusperte sich mehrmals. „Wo ihr schonmal hier seid … Wir wollten euch etwas sagen.“  
Nervös sah er zu Peter und Bob, die noch immer regungslos unter der Decke saßen.  
Justus fasste sich ein Herz. „Um es kurz zu machen: Wir drei leben in einer etwas, naja, außergewöhnlichen Beziehung miteinander.“  
„Ihr- was?“, fragte Mathilda und Justus rutschte das Herz in die Hose.  
„Ähm. Zusammen, also-“, stotterte er hilflos und gestikulierte zwischen ihnen hin und her.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat Titus einen Schritt ins Wohnzimmer. „Ihr wollt uns doch veräppeln?“  
Bob pellte sich langsam aus der Decke und stand auf.  
„Nein, Sir.“  
Auch Peter richtete sich auf und stellte sich zu Justus und Bob.  
„Wir äh. Wir haben uns jetzt dazu entschlossen es euch zu sagen. Schließlich wohnen wir jetzt zusammen.“  
„Aber-“, stammelte Mathilda, „Ihr seid doch- Justus! Das kann doch nicht angehen.“  
Justus war inzwischen einen Schritt zurückgewichen und kreidebleich. Bob ergriff instinktiv seine Hand und Peter legte einen schützenden Arm um seine Hüfte.  
„Mrs. Jonas“, begann Bob in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Art, „Wollen wir uns vielleicht alle gemeinsam an den Küchentisch setzen und in Ruhe darüber reden?“  
Tante Mathilda ignorierte den Einwurf und auch Titus guckte Justus nach wie vor verständnislos an.  
Justus schien währenddessen seine Fassung etwas wieder zu erlangen. Er drückte Bobs Hand und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Küche. „Peter, Bob, ihr bleibt am besten hier. Onkel, Tante, wir setzen uns in die Küche.“  
Titus und Mathilda folgten Justus schweigend. Die Küchentür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss, und dann war für einige Zeit nur noch leises Gemurmel im Wohnzimmer zu hören.  
Peter lehnte unschlüssig im Türrahmen zum Flur.  
„Na toll“, flüsterte er, „Das ging ja ziemlich nach hinten los.“  
Bob verzog nur das Gesicht und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa unter die Decke. „Ich schätze, jetzt heißt es abwarten.“

Justus versuchte währenddessen seine Verwandten davon zu überzeugen, dass auf jeden Fall alle mit der Beziehung einverstanden waren und nein, es wird auch niemand betrogen wenn alle Beteiligten Bescheid wissen.  
Mathilda beobachtete Justus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, so als würde sie mit aller Kraft versuchen das Gesagte zu verstehen.  
„Justus, darf ich ehrlich zu dir sein?“  
Justus, der mittlerweile an die Grenzen seiner Geduld geriet, schnaubte. „Bitte, nur zu.“  
Seine Tante holte tief Luft. „Ich finde das, was ihr hier veranstaltet seltsam und – und wenn ich ehrlich bin – pervers!“  
Jetzt riss Justus endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Er hatte die letzte halbe Stunde in ruhigen Sätzen versucht, den beiden ihre Beziehung zu erklären und alles was seine Tante zu sagen hatte war, dass sie es pervers fand? In einem Ruck schob Justus im Aufstehen den Stuhl zurück und riss die Küchentür auf.  
„Raus“, sagte Justus erstaunlich ruhig, aber bestimmt.  
„Aber Justus, was deine Tante sagen wollte war-“  
„Es ist mir völlig egal was sie sagen wollte. Ich habe gehört was sie gesagt hat und ich möchte, dass ihr beide unsere Wohnung verlasst.“  
Er zeigte in Richtung Haustür. „Ihr dürft euch das Ganze gerne nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und euch dann wieder melden, aber jetzt verschwindet ihr gefälligst aus dieser Wohnung.“

Die Haustür knallte hinter Mathilda und Titus zu und Justus stand regungslos im Flur.  
„Justus“, murmelte Bob leise und legte seine Hand auf Justus Arm. Justus schüttelte ihn direkt wieder ab und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen ins Schlafzimmer. Auch er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Bob schaute hilflos zu Peter. „Sollen wir hinterher?“  
„Vielleicht braucht Justus auch erstmal seine Ruhe?“  
Die beiden blieben unschlüssig im Flur stehen.  
„Was für ein Mist“, meinte Bob und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Das ausgerechnet Titus und Mathilda so reagieren würden, hätte ich niemals gedacht.“  
„Ich auch nicht“, sagte Peter leise und seufzte. „Ich werde doch mal nach Justus sehen.“  
Als Peter das Schlafzimmer betrat, war es stockdunkel. Statt mit Justus sah Peter sich mit einem bebenden Berg Decken konfrontiert. Er setzte sich dazu und hob vorsichtig das Ende der Bettdecke an, unter dem er Justus Kopf vermutete.  
Der erste Detektiv versuchte sein Gesicht im Kissen zu verstecken, aber ein lautes Schniefen verriet ihn. Peter brach es das Herz, seinen Freund so zu sehen.  
„Ach, Justus … Es tut mir leid! Wir hätten dich nicht so drängen sollen.“  
Peter legte sich zu Justus und schlang sowohl Arme, als auch Beine um seinen Körper. Anstatt zu antworten, vergrub Justus nur sein nasses, schnodderiges Gesicht in Peters Schulter.  
„Was haben sie denn überhaupt gesagt?“  
Justus hob widerwillig den Kopf und wischte sich mit einem Zipfel Decke das Gesicht ab.  
„Meine Tante sagte, sie fände unsere Beziehung pervers“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme und schniefte, „Pervers, Peter. Ihr seid das beste, was mir passieren konnte und ich liebe euch. Ihr seid- ihr seid das wichtigste in meinem Leben und sie nennt uns pervers?!“  
Peter drückte Justus dichter an sich und strich ihm durchs Haar.  
„Ich liebe dich auch Justus. Egal was kommt, wir bleiben bei dir. Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin, versprochen.“  
Auf Peters aufmunternde Worte hin schniefte Justus nur unglücklich. Auch Bob kam jetzt leise ins Schlafzimmer und gesellte sich zu Peter und Justus auf dem Bett.  
„So schlimm?“, flüsterte er und Peter nickte. Bob strich Justus sanft über den Arm und kuschelte sich an seine Freunde.  
„Wir stehen das schon durch.“

Als Peter sich am nächsten Tag an der Tür von Justus verabschiedete, der zur Uni musste, kochte er innerlich immer noch über das, was Tante Mathilda gesagt hatte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet die liebe Tante Mathilda, die sie alle drei aufwachsen gesehen hatte, so auf ihre Beziehung reagiert hatte und Justus so verletzen konnte.  
Kurzerhand fasste er einen Entschluss und schnappte sich seine Jacke. Er setzte sich ans Steuer seines MG und fuhr zum Schrottplatz. Seine Hände zitterten als er ausstieg, aber seine Wut überwog bei weitem. Schnell schickte er noch eine Nachricht an Bob:

Bob, ich werde jetzt etwas sehr dummes tun.

Peter wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern machte sich auf dem Weg zum Haus, wo er Tante Mathilda vermutete.  
Er klingelte Sturm und hörte, wie jemand zur Tür hetzte und sie aufriss.  
„Ist ja gut-“, setzte Mathilda an und stockte, als sie Peter sah.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, was du Justus gestern angetan hast?“, presste Peter hervor und musste sich vor Wut am Türrahmen festhalten, „Er vertraut sich euch endlich an, und was machst du? Du stößt ihn weg!“  
Tante Mathilda öffnete den Mund, doch Peter war noch lange nicht fertig.  
„Pervers … Wie kannst du so etwas zu ihm sagen? Glaubst du, dass er das jemals vergisst? Dass er dir das einfach so verzeihen kann? Ich kann es nämlich nicht. Mir ist es egal, was du von unserer Beziehung hältst, aber so gehst du nicht mit Justus um, verstanden?“  
Sprachlos stand Tante Mathilda in der Tür. Peter bebte immer noch.  
„Justus liebt uns- und wir ihn. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich daran so schnell etwas ändert. Also überleg dir ab jetzt gut, wie du mit ihm redest.“  
Peter schnaufte. „Ihr solltet euch bei ihm, oder besser gesagt bei uns allen, entschuldigen. Ich habe Justus noch nie so gesehen wie gestern, er war am Boden zerstört. Ich hoffe, du denkst darüber nach, was du gesagt hast!“  
Als Peter das Gefühl hatte, alles gesagt zu haben, was zu sagen war, stapfte er ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen zu seinem MG, knallte die Fahrertür zu und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los. Zwei Straßen weiter fuhr er vorsichtshalber rechts ran, um seine zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Bob hatte ihm inzwischen zig Nachrichten geschrieben und versucht ihn anzurufen. Peter erbarmte sich und rief zurück.  
„Peter! Na endlich. Was hast du angestellt?“, schimpfte Bob durch das Telefon.  
„Nichts. Also doch. Ich war auf dem Schrottplatz und, nunja, ich habe Mathilda mal gehörig die Meinung gesagt.“  
„Mensch Peter, musste das sein?“  
Das Augenrollen von Bobs Seite war deutlich zu hören und Peter atmete tief durch.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nur- du hast Justus doch gestern gesehen. Und heute Morgen war er immer noch so niedergeschlagen. So kenne ich ihn gar nicht! Hat er dir mittlerweile erzählt, was Mathilda gesagt hat?“  
Auf Bobs knappes „Nein“ hin redet Peter schnell weiter.  
„Sie meinte, unsere Beziehung wäre pervers.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Ja, ganz genau. Das hat Justus natürlich total getroffen – ist ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas hört. Da fehlten nur noch die Anschuldigungen, wir wären nur aus Mitleid mit ihm zusammen.“  
„Hm. Seinem Selbstbewusstsein tut sowas natürlich auch nicht gut.“  
„Eben. Pervers… Ich finde es pervers, so abschätzig und abweisend auf so eine Neuigkeit eines geliebten Menschen zu reagieren.“  
„Man, da wäre ich ja am liebsten dabei gewesen, als du sie konfrontiert hast“, sagte Bob und Peter konnte etwas von seinem eigenen Zorn in Bobs Stimme hören.  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass ich das richtige getan habe. Nicht, dass Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus sich jetzt völlig abwenden.“  
„Jetzt komm erstmal nach Hause, dann sehen wir weiter. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso gehandelt.“  
Er legte auf und Peter holte nochmal tief Luft, bevor er zurück auf die Straße fuhr.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Essen an diesem Abend verlief still. Die einzigen Gespräche waren betont höflich und Justus ahnte ziemlich schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch weder Peter noch Bob schienen bereit von selbst mit der Sprache raus zu rücken. Justus erwischte sie dabei, wie sie zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend einen schnellen Blick wechselten.  
Seufzend schob Justus seinen Teller von sich.  
„Okay, was ist hier los?“  
„Nichts!“, kam es von den anderen beiden wie aus einem Mund. Justus schnaubte.  
„Ich kenne euch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt, also raus damit. Ist es wegen gestern? Wenn ja will ich nicht darüber reden.“  
„Ähm“, sagte Peter und starrte seinen halbleeren Teller an. Neben ihm kratzte Bob sich am Ohr, warf Peter einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und meldete sich dann kleinlaut zu Wort.  
„Peter hat ein wenig die Kontrolle verloren.“  
„Peter!“, rief Justus empört, „Was hast du angestellt?“  
„Ich war so wütend über das, was deine Tante gesagt hat, da bin ich zu ihr gefahren und hab ihr gesagt, was ich von ihren Aussagen halte. Gleich heute Morgen, nachdem du los bist. Du sahst so geknickt aus.“  
„Und da gehst du los und fängst Streit mit meiner Tante an?“  
„Na hör mal, Just. So wie sie gestern mit dir geredet hat! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich heute sicher auch auf der Türschwelle gestanden“, sagte Bob ernst.  
Justus schon seinen Teller von sich und verschränkte die Arme. „Ganz große Klasse. Dass du damit alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht haben könntest, ist dir sicher nicht aufgefallen. Ich hätte das schon geklärt. So schlimm war es ja auch nicht, was sie gesagt hat.“  
„Mensch Justus“, meinte Peter aufgebracht, „Du musst dir nicht alles gefallen lassen, auch nicht von deiner Tante! Was sie gesagt hat war verletzend und beleidigend. Außerdem unnötig!“  
Damit Peter sich nicht weiter in Rage redete, unterbrach Bob ihn sanft.  
„Wie wäre es damit: Wir warten jetzt ein paar Tage ab, und wenn die beiden sich entschuldigen, entschuldigt Peter sich auch bei Mathilda.“  
„Und wenn nicht?“ Justus sah immer noch alles andere als glücklich aus.  
„Wenn nicht dann reden wir nochmal darüber. Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin, Erster!“

Abends schob sich Justus neben Bob ins Bett. „Du schläfst heute in der Mitte.“  
Peter verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf, kommentierte Justus Verhalten aber nicht weiter. Er drehte sich einfach auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Auch Justus drehte sich weg, sodass Bob als einziger auf dem Rücken liegen blieb und die Decke anstarrte. Er war sich nicht sicher, womit er das verdient hatte.  
„Ist das jetzt euer Ernst?“, fragte er und als keiner seiner Freunde ihm antwortete, seufzte er schwer und schloss die Augen.

Auch das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verlief unterkühlt zwischen Peter und Justus. Bob saß zwischen den beiden und beobachtete, wie Justus beinahe aggressiv sein Müsli kaute und Peter ihm genervte Blicke zuwarf.  
Als Justus schließlich zur Uni verschwunden war, ohne Bob oder Peter einen Abschiedskuss zu geben, suchte Bob das Gespräch mit Peter.  
„Sag mal, wie lange soll das jetzt noch gehen?“, fragte er, als Peter sich gerade für die Arbeit fertig machte.  
„So lange, bis Justus aufhört so zu tun, als ob ich an allem Schuld bin“, antwortete Peter. „Oder bis Tante Mathilda sich entschuldigt, was auch immer zuerst passiert.“  
„Meinst du nicht, du solltest dich vielleicht zuerst bei Justus entschuldigen?“, versuchte Bob zu schlichten, aber Peter warf ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu und band sich weiter die Schuhe zu.  
„Komm schon Peter, für Justus ist das sowieso schon eine echt miese Situation, da musst du ihm nicht auch noch in den Rücken fallen.“  
Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, bereute Bob sie, denn Peters Blick wurde eisig. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, rauschte er an Bob vorbei und warf die Haustür hinter sich zu.  
Nachdem das Knallen der Tür verhallt war, konnte Bob nur den Kopf schütteln. Er war die Kabbeleien seiner Freunde ja mittlerweile gewohnt, aber so schlimm war es noch nie. Er konnte jetzt eigentlich nur hoffen, dass Mathilda über ihren Schatten springen und sich entschuldigen würde – oder zumindest seine beiden Freunde sich mal in Ruhe aussprachen. Um sich wenigstens etwas von seinen Sorgen abzulenken, machte Bob den längst überfälligen Abwasch, guckte dabei aber trotzdem alle paar Minuten auf die Uhr. Wenn Justus von der Uni wieder da war, musste er unbedingt ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden.

Justus ahnte schon als er die Wohnung betrat, dass Bob wahrscheinlich bald ein Machtwort sprechen würde. Er versuchte sich an den Geräuschen aus der Küche vorbei zu schleichen, aber Bob hatte ein Gespür für Heimlichkeiten.  
„Justus, ich weiß dass du da bist!“, rief er aus der Küche. Dann stoppte das Wasserrauschen und er kam mit einem Geschirrhandtuch in den nassen Händen auf Justus zu.  
„Hey, wie war dein Tag?“, sagte er sanft und warf das Handtuch achtlos über einen Stuhl, nachdem seine Hände trocken waren. Justus zuckte nur die Schultern, aber Bob seufzte und legte seine Arme um ihn.  
„Komm schon Just, ich weiß dass das nicht einfach für dich ist. Aber mach es doch bitte nicht noch schlimmer indem du uns ausschließt.“  
Langsam entspannte sich Justus Haltung und der legte seinen Kopf auf Bobs Schulter ab.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß nur momentan auch nicht was ich machen soll. Titus und Mathilda-“ Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch. „Titus und Mathilda sind meine einzigen Verwandten. Ich kann- Ich will nicht, dass sie mir wegen euch den Rücken kehren.“  
Bob drückte Justus einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drückte ihn fester an sich. „Wir kriegen das wieder hin, versprochen!“  
„Und wenn nicht?“, murmelte Justus in Bobs Schulter und richtete sich dann auf. „Wenn Peter mit seiner bescheuerten Aktion alles kaputt gemacht hat?“  
„Du weißt doch wie Peter ist. Er hat überreagiert, klar, aber ich kann ihn verstehen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass wir das wieder gerade biegen können.“

Um ihn abzulenken spannte Bob Justus direkt in die Hausarbeit ein und als Peter am Nachmittag nach Hause kam, hatte sich zumindest Justus Stimmung wieder etwas entspannt. Er blätterte auf dem Sofa in “Geschichte der Kriminologie“, während Bob belustigt in der Biographie einer Sängerin las.  
„Wie war dein Tag?“, fragte Bob, als die Tür hinter Peter ins Schloss fiel. Er machte ein Eselsohr in sein Buch und legte es auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Geht so“, murmelte Peter und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. Unsicher warf er Justus einen Blick zu, aber der zeigte ihm vom Sofa aus weiterhin die kalte Schulter. Mit verschränkten Armen blieb Peter noch einen Moment stehen, dann stampfte er ins Schlafzimmer.  
Bob verzog das Gesicht. So konnte es wirklich nicht weitergehen. Er befahl Justus, sitzen zu bleiben und machte sich dann daran, einen verstimmten Peter aus dem Schlafzimmer zu bekommen. Als die beiden endlich nebeneinander auf dem Sofa saßen und stur in entgegengesetzte Richtungen starrten, baute er sich vor ihnen auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„So ihr beiden, es reicht. Peter, ich weiß, dass du Justus nur in Schutz nehmen wolltest. Trotzdem solltest du dich wirklich bei ihm entschuldigen.“  
Peter sackte leicht in sich zusammen.  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte er kleinlaut und drehte sich zu Justus, „Es tut mir leid. Ich war bloß so wütend, dass sie so etwas über dich und uns sagen konnte. Ich wollte nicht alles noch schlimmer machen, wirklich.“  
„Hast du aber“, grummelte Justus.  
„Ich weiß“, wiederholte Peter, „und es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich kann das ganze Schlamassel aber nicht ungeschehen machen.“  
Vorsichtig rückte Peter etwas näher an seinen Freund heran und nahm seine Hand. „Bitte, Justus. Ich rede nochmal mit deiner Tante, wenn du willst. Ich würde echt alles tun, um das wieder gut zu machen.“  
Auf Peters Worte und Bobs aufmunterndes Lächeln hin seufzte Justus bloß. Dann nickte er.  
„Okay.“  
„'Okay' du verzeihst mir?“, fragte Peter zaghaft und Justus nickte erneut.  
„Natürlich. Ich liebe dich. Und ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, was deine Hintergründe waren. Was meine Tante gesagt hat tut nur so verdammt weh.“  
Bob gesellte sich neben Justus zu den beiden auf das Sofa und er und Peter nahmen Justus von beiden Seiten in die Arme.  
„Wir kriegen das wieder hin“, murmelte Bob. Peter küsste Justus auf die Wange.  
„Wir drei haben bis jetzt noch alles irgendwie hinbekommen.“


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kurzes Kapitel, sorry! Unikram bzw. die anstehende Abschlussprüfung gemischt mit Faulheit und dem Versuch, ein social life zu pflegen machen es uns nicht einfach.   
> Das nächste Update gibt es in zwei bis drei Wochen.

Zwei Wochen nach der Versöhnung mit Peter versuchte Justus gerade, die Notizen aus seiner Forensik Vorlesung zu verinnerlichen, als Bob an ihm vorbei in die Küche schlurfte. In der Vorlesungsfreien Zeit vor den Prüfungen hatte Justus es sich angewöhnt, die Zeit, in der Peter bei der Arbeit war zum Lernen zu nutzen. Bob vertiefte sich währenddessen oft in seine Arbeit als Freelance-Lektor oder er machte es sich schlichtweg mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa bequem. Er war gerade dabei zum fünften Mal eine der fein säuberlich markierten Textzeilen auf seinem Zettel zu lesen, ohne sie zu verstehen, als er vom Klappern einer Schranktür und dem darauffolgenden Stöhnen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er blickte von seinen Notizen auf. „Bob? Alles klar?“  
Justus hörte, wie die Kühlschranktür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde, dann schlurfte Bob ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich entkräftet auf das Sofa fallen.  
„Wir müssen einkaufen“, klagte er. „Im Kühlschrank herrscht gähnende Leere.“  
„Peter kommt doch gleich nach Hause, oder?“, antwortete Justus mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Mach du doch eine Einkaufsliste, dann kann ich noch lernen und wenn Peter da ist fahren wir los.“  
Damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Unikram zu. Bob klaute sich murrend einen Stift vom Schreibtisch und begann zu schreiben.  
Peter hatte kaum die Möglichkeit, die Wohnung ganz zu betreten, da scheuchten seine Freunde ihn auch schon wieder aus der Tür und zurück in sein Auto.  
Er fand sich relativ schnell mit seinem Schicksal ab und half Bob auf der Fahrt noch dabei, die lange Einkaufsliste zu vervollständigen. Sie parkten den MG auf dem fast verlassenen Parkplatz und traten in die Dämmerung hinaus.  
„Immerhin ist hier nichts mehr los“, bemerkte Bob. „Wir sollten wohl öfter mal um diese Uhrzeit los.“  
„Aber nächstes Mal ruhig ohne mich!“ Peter gähnte. „Nach der Arbeit einkaufen zählt nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Bob, hol mal einen Einkaufswagen!“  
Die drei schoben den Einkaufswagen durch die spärlich bevölkerten Gänge des Supermarktes und arbeiteten Stück für Stück Bobs Liste ab. Vor den Getränken kabbelten Justus und Peter sich halblaut, welche Limonade die bessere wäre – Orange oder Himbeer- bis Bob irgendwann einfach beide Sorten in den Wagen legte. Seine Freunde grinsten ihn schief an.  
„Ihr seid unmöglich“, sagte er und küsste sie dann nacheinander.  
Sie schlenderten weiter. Dabei hielten Peter und Justus Händchen und Justus hatte seine freie Hand in Bobs Hosentasche geschoben.

 

An der Kasse blieb Peter an dem Regal mit Schokoriegeln hängen. Justus versuchte, ihn weiter zu ziehen, aber Peter blieb hartnäckig. Als Bob den Wagen an die Seite geschoben hatte und über Peters Schulter guckte, hielt der schon drei verschiedene Riegel in der Hand und versuchte, sich zu entscheiden.  
„Leg die wieder weg“, sagte Bob. „Wir essen doch gleich.“  
Peter betrachtete weiter sehnsüchtig die Schokolade.  
„Ich hab aber so einen riesen Hunger, ich werde bestimmt gleich ohnmächtig!“, jammerte er und Justus schnaubte.  
„Du kannst dich gleich aufs Sofa legen und wir beiden machen Essen, wie klingt das?“  
Widerwillig legte Peter zwei der Schokoriegel zurück. „Wenigstens einen.“  
Schulterzuckend drehte sich Justus zum Wagen um. „Na gut. Einen. Aber nur, weil du unausstehlich bist, wenn du Hunger hast.“  
„Ja, Mama“, erwiderte Peter grinsend und riss direkt das Papier auf. Justus hatte währenddessen im Gehen halt gemacht und war erstarrt. Als Bob sich umblickte, sah er auch sofort den Grund: Ein Stück entfernt standen Titus und Mathilda und beobachteten sie stumm. Bob stellte sich instinktiv schützend vor Justus und nahm seine Hand. Auch Peter hörte für einen Augenblick auf zu kauen, um sich besser neben Justus zu positionieren.  
Nachdem beide Parteien sich eine Zeit lang gemustert hatten, drehte Justus sich abrupt um, schnappte sich ihren Wagen und schob ihn energisch zur Kasse. Die anderen beiden eilten ihm hinterher, aber Justus reagierte nicht auf ihre besorgten Blicke, sondern packte stur Einkäufe auf das Laufband.  
„Justus, alles in Ordnung? Willst du vielleicht zu ihnen hingehen?“, fragte Bob leise, aber Justus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich rede nicht mehr mit denen“, murmelte er zurück. Schweigend luden die drei ihre Einkäufe in den Wagen und machten sich auf den Heimweg.

 

Bob versuchte, das schrille Klingeln des Telefons zu ignorieren, Justus war schließlich schon wach. Er drückte sich sein Kissen auf die Ohren, aber das Telefon klingelte munter weiter. Also schälte Bob sich aus dem Bett und schleppte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Justus saß wie erwartet am Schreibtisch zwischen Ordnern und Papierstapeln und schrieb sich Stapelweise Karteikarten. Das Telefon klingelte immer noch, also schüttelte Bob belustigt den Kopf und nahm ab.  
„Ja, Andrews?“  
Keine Antwort. Bob lauschte einige Sekunden der Stille und wollte gerade auflegen, als sich doch noch eine Stimme meldete.  
„Hallo, Bob“, sagte Tante Mathilda zögerlich. „Ist Justus zu sprechen?“  
Bob warf einen Blick zum Schreibtisch, wo Justus nach wie vor in seinen Unterrichtsstoff vertieft war.  
„Kommt drauf an“, antwortete er kühl. „Worum geht es denn?“  
Mathilda seufzte durchs Telefon und wieder herrschte für einen Moment Stille.  
„Ich möchte mich bei ihm entschuldigen“, meinte sie dann zögerlich. „Ist er da?“  
Bob könnte sich nicht zurückhalten.  
„Ach was“, schnaubte er. „Ja, er ist da. Ich frage mal, ob er mit dir sprechen will.“  
„Junger Mann, nicht in so einem Tonfall!“  
Das war wieder die Tante Mathilda, die er kannte. Bob seufzte, warf noch einen Blick auf Justus und legte dann das Telefon neben dem Apparat ab. Dann ging er die drei Schritte zum Schreibtisch und tippte ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter. Justus zuckte zusammen und riss sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren.  
„Um Himmels willen Bob, musst du dich so anschleichen? Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!“  
Bob grinste schief. „Entschuldige bitte. Du, Just, deine Tante ist am Telefon.“  
Justus guckte ihn ungläubig an. „Mathilda?“  
„Ja. Willst du mit ihr sprechen, oder soll ich lieber-“  
Die Antwort auf Bobs Frage erübrigte sich, als Justus schlichtweg aufstand und sich das Telefon schnappte. Er drehte Bob den Rücken zu, was der als eindeutiges Signal verstand, aus dem Wohnzimmer zu verschwinden. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr machte er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Bett, wo er auf noch mindestens zwei Stunden Schlaf hoffte. Natürlich war ihm der Schlaf nicht vergönnt, denn 20 Minuten später stand Justus betreten vor dem Bett. Bob öffnete widerwillig die Augen und setzte sich auf. Eigentlich hätte er sich gleich denken können, dass Justus das Gespräch mit seiner Tante mit ihm besprechen wollen würde. Als Justus nicht von selbst sprach, ergriff Bob nach einem herzhaften Gähnen selbst die Initiative.  
„Na Just, wie ist es gelaufen? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Nickend ließ Justus sich auf das Bett sinken und streckte sich neben Bob aus.  
„Sie wollte sich entschuldigen“, begann Justus und starrte an die Decke. „Und sie hat gefragt, ob wir uns treffen können.“  
Bob beugte sich über Justus und strich ihm liebevoll einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Und?“  
Langsam machte sich ein Lächeln über Justus Gesicht breit Auch er setzte sich auf und küsste Bob. Dann lächelte er weiter und sagte:„Ich fahre gleich hin.“


End file.
